Avatar Kids Volume 2
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: A continuation of Avatar Kids that leads up to a project I'm doing called Jedi Avatar. It takes place 16 years after Star Wars Legacy, and 18 years after Avatar: The Last Airbender.
1. Visitors from Beyond the Stars

**Avatar Kids**

Visitors from Beyond the Stars

(It opens with the gang and their families getting onto a fleet of airships for going to a rendezvous with some ambassadors from the New Empire. Kaizen and Ozai have one to themselves.)

Ozai: So, Azula tells me that your father left you at the outskirts of Fire Fountain City.  
Kaizen: Oh yeah. (Uncomfortable pause) (Matter of fact voice) Actually, I nearly killed my dad because of that.  
Ozai: Oh, really?  
Kaizen: Yeah, but I couldn't go through with it. Now he's scared to death of me.  
Ozai: Oh. (Uncomfortable pause) So how are things between you and your mother?  
Kaizen: Pretty good actually. She's always the one who likes all her kids, you know like Ursa. I wish I had known her better.  
Ozai: My mother died when I was ten.  
Kaizen: That's rough sir.

(Cut to the rendezvous point. Everyone is waiting when a giant ship lands on the ground.)

Sokka & Hakoda: Cool!

(A group of people come out. A 34 year old woman walks out. She has brown eyes and brown hair with a white streak just off the middle. A 15 year old girl is by her side. She looks like the woman in miniature. Behind them, a human like person with light brown skin comes out. He has black hair, three horns on his head, and blue eyes. By his side is a young boy with the same skin color as Zuko, he also has a burn mark over his right eye that's shaped like a thin lightning bolt. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Behind them, a blue 37 year old man comes out. He has long blue tentacles on the back of his head, and one of them is wrapped around his neck like a scarf. He has blue eyes. By his side is a young boy with brown eyes, a skin tone slightly lighter than Katara and Sokka's, black hair, and a yellow band of paint across his face that's just under his eyes. Behind them is a 37 year old man with blond hair, and green eyes. He has the same skin color and facial structure as the twelve year old boy with blue eyes. Beside him is a woman with pink skin, violet eyes, and blue hair. Between them is a twelve year old boy who looks just like the other blue eyed boy, except he doesn't have a scar over his eye.)

Woman: Hello, my name is Princess Marasiah Fel Draco, and this is my daughter Delsiah Draco.  
Delsiah: Hello, please call me Del.  
Horned man: Hello, I am Jedi Master Wolf Sazen, and this is my apprentice, Cain Skywalker.  
Cain: Hey.  
Blue man: I am Jedi Knight Shado Vao, and this is my apprentice, Dai-Kon Hal.  
Dai-Kon: How _you_ doin'

(Tak giggles slightly.)

Man: And I'm Jedi Knight Cade Skywalker. This is my wife, Deliah Blue, and our son, Corin Skywalker. You've already met his twin brother Cain.  
Deliah: Hello.  
Corin: Hey!  
Zuko: We welcome all of you. Please come with us to Omashu to make the negotiations with the other leaders.

(Cut to Omashu. Everyone has been introduced to everyone else. The grownups go inside and the kids stay outside.)

Cain: So, what do you guys do for fun?  
Lu Ten: Well, we could go on the mail system. It makes a wicked super slide.  
Corin & Dai-Kon: Cool!  
Del: Are you sure about this?  
Hakoda: Don't worry. Nothing bad ever happens when we use it.

(Cut to the mailing system.)

Lu Ten: Okay. On the count of three Gyatso, use your Airbending to get us started.  
Gyatso: You know it buddy!

(Gyatso Airbends the crate foreword and everyone screams with fun.)

Hakoda: I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna throw up, and them I'm gonna die!  
Kya: Hakoda! You're fifteen! Stop whining!  
Hakoda: Well Gyatso's the same age as me, and you and Lu Ten are fourteen! The only ones who should be enjoying this are Ursa and Tak!  
Del: Exactly! This is only for twelve year olds. You three should be ashamed of yourselves!  
Gyatso: Hey, King Bumi did this every week 'till he died at the age of 126.  
Del: Oh, alright then.  
Hakoda: Good point.

(He hurls.)

Dai-Kon: Oh no! He's going to die!!!

(Cut to the adults coming out.)

Zuko: So Princess Fel-  
Marasiah: Please, call me Sia. All my friends do.  
Zuko: So Sia, you're gonna stay for the rest of the year.  
Sia: Yes. I think it'll be a good way to build up the friendship between us.  
Cade: Hey Aang. I thought you said you had three kids?  
Aang: I do, but all the really little ones were left in the care of Zuko's mother Ursa.  
Deliah: Hey, speaking of the kids, where are the ones who came with us.  
Zuko, Aang & Kaizen: Uh-oh.

(A large crash is heard.)

Cabbage Merchant: My cabbages!!!

The End.


	2. Royal News

**Avatar Kids**

Royal News

(The New Empire delegates have split up to hang out with different nations, the Skywalker family, Cade, Deliah, Cain, and Corin are at the Fire Nation. Corin's playing with Ursa; some of her cuteness has given way to beauty.)

Corin: Hey, you wanna meet a friend of my family?  
Ursa: You mean there are more Jedi?  
Corin: Nope.

(R2-D2 comes in and beeps.)

Corin: Meet R2-D2. He's been in my family since my great-great-great grandmother.  
Ursa: Cool! What can he do?  
Corin: Tons of stuff. Dad and I also do something pretty funny with him.  
Ursa: Oooh, show me!  
Corin: Do you mind R2?

(R2 shakes his head and beeps.)

Corin: Okay.

(Corin uses the Force to levitate R2, hang him upside down, connects him to the ceiling, and moves him from side to side.)

Corin: Spider-Droid. Spider-Droid! Does whatever a Spider-Droid does! Can he swing from a rope? Yes he can 'cause he's freaking sweet! Look out he's the Spider-Droid.

(Ursa laughs as Azula comes in.)

Azula: Kaizen, Honey, I have wonderful news!  
Kaizen: Wow! You're pregnant again?!  
Azula: Yes!  
Kaizen: Whoo-hoo!!  
Zuko & Mai: Oh, boy.  
Lu Ten: What's wrong?  
Zuko: Trust me; you do not want to be near your aunt when she has labor pains.  
Azula: Hey! I wasn't that bad.  
Zuko: You nearly gave me another burn mark.  
Azula (sulking): Point taken.

The End.


	3. The Agni Kai

**Avatar Kids**

The Agni Kai

(The Skywalkers and Zuko and Azula's families go to the Jasmine Dragon.)

Lu Ten: Hey, Uncle. Dad told me that Gramps used to be a good guy.  
Iroh: Yes.  
Lu Ten: What made him into a jerk?  
Iroh: Ozai was seduced by the lure of power. To gain our father's favor he challenged me to an Agni Kai.  
Corin: A what?  
Ursa: A fire duel.  
Iroh: Anyway, Ozai won, but Father accused him of cheating. When he did that, the good man who was Ozai was destroyed, except for the part that was friends with Ursa, which survived until Father's death.  
Cain: Your dad was a jerk.

(Deliah grabs Cain's ear.)

Deliah: Young man, how many times have I told you not to call people names?  
Cain: But he was.  
Cade: I know, but you still shouldn't call him that.  
Cain: Will you let go now?  
Deliah: Yes, if you apologize to General Iroh.  
Cain: Yes Mom. I'm sorry for insulting your father General Iroh.  
Iroh: It's alright. He was a jerk.

(Cain smacks his head.)

The End.


	4. The Child of the Dragon Warrior

**Avatar Kids**

The Child of the Dragon Warrior

(It opens at the royal medical center. everyone is in there.)

Kya: Okay, we need some room everyone. Only Cade and Azula's immediate family can be in here.

(Everyone, except Cade, Kaizen, and Ursa, leaves.)

Azula: Get it out Kya!!! Get it OUT!!!!!!  
Kaizen: It's going to be okay Honey.  
Azula: SHUT UP!!!!

(As Azula continues to scream, Ursa goes to see the child come out.)

Ursa: Wow! That's a huge head! Mom, how are you doing this?!  
Azula: Say that again young lady, and you're grounded!  
Ursa: Okay, we've got a chest, arms, hands, aww, look at the little fingers. We've got a stomach and it's a boy. Okay, legs, feet and cute little baby toes. Aww.  
Azula (ridiculously wearied): Wow. I... have... a . . . son.  
Kaizen: Azula? Azula, are you okay?!  
Ursa: Kya what's wrong.

(Kya uses her Waterbending to check on Azula.)

Kya: The strains gotten to her, in another few minutes...  
Cade: She'll be okay.  
Kya: What?  
Cade: Watch.

(Cade uses the Force to save Azula from the brink of death. She opens her eyes.)

Azula (weakly): Hey everybody.  
Kaizen & Ursa (tears of joy in their eyes): Hey.

(The baby giggles. Cut to an hour later.)

Azula: So, what should we name him?  
Kaizen: What do you think of Ozai?  
Azula: Okay.

(Kaizen walks out and hugs Cade.)

Kaizen: Thank you for saving my wife!!!  
Cade (really uncomfortable): You're welcome. You're a really touchy feely guy aren't ya?  
Kaizen: Sorry, I think it's a family trait.

The End.


	5. The Dance

**Avatar Kids**

The Dance

(It's a week before the New Empire delegates have to leave. Gyatso, who looks like a taller version of Aang by now, is talking to Cain.)

Gyatso: Cain, I know just how to end your stay with us.  
Cain: How?  
Gyatso: A dance!  
Cain: Great idea!

(They go to where the others are.)

Cain: Hey Tay La, what's the most wizard place in town?  
Tay La: Huh?  
Corin: The coolest place in town.  
Tay La: Oh, that would be the Stardust Ball Room.  
Cain: Sounds perfect! Let's have a dance there this Saturday!  
Everyone: Yeah!!  
Gyatso: Hey Tay La, would you like to go to the dance with me?  
Tay La: Sure.  
Hakoda: Hey Tay La, I hope you'll save a dance for me; I'll be waiting all night.  
Tay La: Oh, that's so sweet, but you should go ask Del. She's been so lonely since she came here, and I know someone would be my hero if that person invited her.  
Hakoda: Well maybe, I could invite her.  
Tay La: Oh Hakoda, really? You would do that for me?  
Hakoda: You know it!  
Corin: So, Ursa, would you like to, um, go to the dance with, well, me?  
Ursa: Corin...  
Corin: Uh, just as friends.  
Ursa: I'd be honored.  
Dai-Kon (fancy guy accent): So Tak, would you honor me by being my date to the dance.  
Tak (fancy girl accent): I gladly accept Dai-Kon.

(Cut to Toph's house, where Sia and Del are staying. Corin and Cain are there too.)

Del: Oh guys, isn't it wonderful? Finally, I can have at least one night as a normal girl. Hakoda's so sweet. I wish I could repay Tay La for this. I mean, we deserve each other, you know?  
Cain (subtlety sad): Yeah.

(Cut to Kyoshi Island.)

Cain: Hey Tay La, Del, Corin and I were talking about you just now.  
Tay La: And I was just talking about you. I thought you'd like to wear this cool cloak I found. (She hands him a black cloak with a hood on it.)  
Cain: Thanks.

(Cut to the dance. Everyone except Del and Hakoda are dancing to some music that's being played by R2, Corin had installed a music player.)

Hakoda: Um, Del. There's something I have to tell you. Well, I know it isn't fair but...  
Del: I know what you want to tell me.  
Hakoda: You do?  
Del: It's because Tay La asked you to, and that you felt sorry for me. Right?  
Hakoda: Well, at first yeah, but now it's because you're so fun, smart, and because you are so beautiful.  
Del: Oh, I think you're wonderful, and we deserve each other don't you think?  
Hakoda: Yeah, in fact let's dance!  
Del: But I thought this dance scared you.  
Hakoda: It's not that bad, besides it's not like we're doing that Chin Village jig thing.  
Del: I know. That totally freaks me out.  
Hakoda: Me too!

(They join in the dance and everyone is very energetic. Cut to the time the New Empire delegates leave.)

Hakoda: Hey, Del. There's something I want to give you.  
Del: What?  
Hakoda: This.

(They kiss.)

Del: I never thought my life would have such a perfect moment, but this...  
Dai-Kon (sing-song): Delsiah's got a boyfriend! That she'll probably never see again! Oof!

(Del punches him in the gut.)

Del: ...is perfect.  
Corin: So Ursa, I want to give you something.  
Ursa: What?  
Corin: A japor snippet. It's supposed to give you good luck.  
Ursa: Thanks.

(As the ship leaves, everyone stares up.)

Ursa: Dad, do you think we'll ever see them again?  
Kaizen: Sure we will Honey. You do mean before we die don't ya.

The End.


End file.
